Romeo and Juliet: A Maiko tale
by musicisherescape
Summary: The Tei and Agni families have been feuding for centuries. But everything changes when Mai Tei and Zuko Agni meet one night. AU, based on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, rated T for Violence, Suggestive themes, and eventual character death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two households, both alike in dignity, in the fair Capitol city where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge to new mutiny, where noble blood makes noble hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows, with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their childrens end, couldn't remove. Such violent delights have violent ends.

-Excerpt from "Romeo and Juliet" By William Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 1

Two young men, one of Fire Nation and one of Water Tribe descent, approached a Fire Nation nobleman, whom was looking up at the stars.

Sitting on a bench, Zuko turned his torso to face the duo.

"I've HAD it with that Tei guy, Tom-Tom. Ya know, your _true love's_ cousin. Ugh, what a stupid name anyways!" Sokka explained.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"He comes around, acting all cool and mighty, well I'll show him!" Sokka stomped around in a fit of rage.

Lu Ten turned towards him, and held his arms out.

"Have you ever heard of going at things with a more . . . _subtle _apporoach?"

"I.. well .. you're . . such . . UGH!" Sokka flustered.

"Enough, sokka. And I'm not in love with Ty Lee. Sure she's beautiful, kind, and-"

"_ZUKO!_"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Anyways, what exactly happened?"

"Tom was trying to start something. Your parents and the head of the Tei house broke it up. The Tei's were reluctant though. I'm sure they would've been glad to see Tom-Tom try to fight us. Damned family. Oh, and your mother's looking for you by the way." Lu Ten answered.

"Alright, I'll go and find her in a minute. First, we might wanna handle this."

Zuko pointed to an oncoming servant, rose, and stood next to Lu Ten and Sokka. The servant bowed.

"My good men, unless you share the name Agni, you are invited to a ball being thrown by the house of Tei. Come, drink, be merry! The family is celebrating their wealth by inviting the entire capitol!"

Lu Ten and Zuko rolled their eyes, but Sokka smirked.

"Thank you, we'll be there." Sokka announced.

The servant walked away with a look of satisfaction on his face.

The young men's eye's widened. As did Sokka's smirk.

"Well, well, _well. _Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_No, _Sokka. Have you noticed that you're the only one here who's last name _isn't_ Agni?" Zuko snapped.

"What, don't you want to see your _precious Ty Lee"_ Sokka mocked.

Lu Ten shrugged. "I'm up for a couple of shots of Fire Whisky. Who knows _ZuZu,_ it might actually be fun."

Zuko was still unconvinced.

"Well . . . . Fine."

* * *

"Mai?"

A young woman with chocolate brown hair down her back, piercing blue eyes, and tan skin, a rarity around the Capitol, called.

There was silence.

"Maaaaaiiiiii!"

After no reply, she scurried through a rather regal looking bedroom, finding a young woman on a large balcony, staring at the stars.

"What Kat?" She answered in monotone.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Hun, I've called for you about nine times. Either clean out your ears or get your head out of the clouds." She smiled warmly, and reached for Mai's shoulder.

Katara had been more of an older sister towards the girl rather than her second Mother. Surrounded by the chaos and secrets of the court, she needed a friend besides Ty Lee.

"Have you picked the dress you're wearing this evening? Your mother expects you to make a good impression. It's the first event you'll be in attendance of now that you're marrying age."

Mai sighed.

"Can't I just throw some knives at them? These 'events' can be so. . . boring."

Katara sighed.

_When will she learn? _She thought.

"Mai, last time you did that you nearly killed Lord Agni."

"My parents didn't mind, did they?"

Katara smirked. "Good point, but don't pull any stunts this time. The Prince and his count will be in attendance."

The raven haired girl turned to face her nurse.

"_Whatever._"

* * *

Three young noblemen, clad in black cloaks, scurried over the back gate of the Tei estate.

"Ahhh, now this, my good friends, is what I call a party!" The Water Tribesman exclaimed, listening to the loud, drunken splendor of the mansion.

"Shut it Sokka!" Zuko hissed.

"Sorry!" Came the whispered reply.

The young men continued across the lawn of the estate.

"Here" Sokka whispered, pulling out two masks.

"What are these for?" Lu Ten asked, taking a mask, and skeptically inspecting it.

"_Umm, hello!_ You guys are Agni's! If one of the Tei's see your face, it's all over for us, and an all-out war will break out between your families! Now put these on and _lets go!_"

They reluctantly took the masks, and began to make their way into the party.

* * *

"How does this look?" The raven haired girl asked.

She came down the steps, and the nurse gasped.

"Absolutely _stunning!__"_

_"Yes, yes, _she looks stunning. Now get downstairs, the Prince and his Count are waiting."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to publish the first chappie :X A few notes here:** there's no war going on,** so Lu Ten, Ursa&the like are present. Some of the characters, such as Katara and TomTom, are older to fit the story. **This is definitely an AU fic., but I intend on incorporating the elements in here later on**. Zuko's family isn't royalty, and each character in the story are from their respective nations but live peacefully. Thank you all for having patience with me, I adore you guys :D

_I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender or Romeo&Juliet._


End file.
